Finally Realized
by ghostkerchief09
Summary: What would it take for Koko to finally realize a certain someone likes him? A project from Narumi, that's what.  Now with a few words, prodding and a little bit of drama all's well and finally realized.


**Finally Realized**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine... Though I really wouldn't mind if it is..*wink wink* ;P<strong>

* * *

><p>Koko knew he had no chance. After all, who would? He knew it wasn't the guy's fault too. But in the end, all he ever really wanted was someone to blame. And who was the perfect person? Him, of course.<p>

"Stop daydreaming about him Permy. You know he has his eyes set on one girl and one girl only." Koko said as he waved a dismissive hand in front of Sumire's face to break her from her day dream.

Sumire glared at him. "Shut up Yome. Why don't you get a life?" she snapped at him.

Currently, they were sitting together on one of the benches scattered at the academy. Supposedly, they should've been doing a little project from Narumi in which they were partners but as what can already deduced from the situation, they've done approximately nothing at all.

Koko painted a mock-hurt expression and his face. "You didn't mean that."

Sumire glared more, if that was even possible. "I do actually. In fact, why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Awww... Don't be like that Permy. We were supposed to be doing a project together." He retorted, stressing the last word.

Sumire scowled at him then rolled her eyes. Seriously, she didn't know how anyone can deal with him. He was annoying. A pain in the backside if you asked her. She narrowly missed Koko's face falling but when she turned to confirmed it, a smile was on his lips again. She scowled even more and huffed for good measure. "Listen here Yome,"

"Koko."

"Huh?"

"Call me Koko. Gee Permy, we've been classmates since forever but you never call me by my first name."

She glared at him. "That was because I never liked you." She said haughtily. "Now as I was saying…One, do not call me Permy. Your teasing irritates me. And two, I'll do the project myself. Now go away I don't need you."

"But Permy..."

"Shut it Yome."

Koko sighed but didn't leave. They stayed silent and Sumire was about to slid back to her daydreams when Koko spoke. She was about to snap at him again when the question finally registered in her brain.

"What does he have that you go gaga over him anyway?"

The question was asked with such nonchalance that she almost looked scandalized for a moment.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not going 'gaga', as per your word, over him. I'm in love with him if you haven't already noticed."

Koko sighed and frowned a bit before forcing a smile back on his face. "Then clearly you do not know the difference between love and infatuation."

Sumire scoffed as if what he was saying was absolutely wrong. "Oh? And I supposed you know all about it then?"

Koko shrugged. "Maybe? Maybe not."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't kid around Yome. We've been classmates since elementary and I know that within the span of seven years of being classmates, I know that you haven't had a girlfriend."

He smirked and the way his eyes sparkled almost spelled itself as trouble. For Sumire at least. "So now you're keeping tabs on me too? Nice Permy, I didn't know you have the hots for me." And she was right.

She blushed a nice red and stuttered a grumble of a reply along the lines of 'Koko', 'remarks' and 'stupid'.

"What was that?"

She glared at him. "I said You wish!" She huffed and turned to leave the smirking boy to himself but before she could actually leave, Koko grabbed her wrists forcing her to sit back down. Her glare increased ten-folds.

'Stupid moronic idiot, almost made me lose my self-control. Laughing at my feelings too.'

Koko could feel the turmoil and mess which was her thoughts at the moment.

'Why do I like him again?'

But as far as he could hear, he could only make little from her jumbled thoughts.

'Annoying. Why can't he be just like Natsume? Damn it.'

Koko frowned and Sumire glared at finally realizing that the former was actually reading her mind.

'Get out of my head Yome or you'll never see the light of day again.'

Koko snapped out of his concentration bubble to look at the slightly red (blushing due to embarrassment or any he didn't know) girl and smiled lazily.

His nonchalance irritated her to the core.

"So I'm annoying?"

"Yes"

Koko feigned hurt. "That wasn't so nice Permy. I have feelings too you know."

"Oh?" It seemed to Sumire as if all she had been doing was glare at him the whole day. "And I don't?" Sarcasm really is a great friend of annoyance.

Koko chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>One, her eyes widen.<p>

Two, her jaw must've dropped for at least a few millimeters.

Three, her mind went into overdrive.

She knew she must have been over reacting and Koko probably was having the time of his life reading the mess those four words made her mind into.

She mentally berated herself for being so sensitive, in the process losing her awareness of her surroundings.

'Stop it Sumire. He was kidding, you know that. He would never ever-. Shut up! Don't let his words manipulate you.

Yet, she couldn't stop the almost frantic beating of her heart.

"Perm-Sumire?" Koko asked cautiously as to not provoke the girl buried deep within her thoughts.'He would never- But he did, does that-No! Don't and I mean do not get your hopes up-Why is-'

"Permy?"

At that, Sumire finally seemed to snap from wherever it is that she came from. Her head turned to Koko and her facial features went from shock to realization to fury and finally embarrassment. She turned a deep shade of red and stared at her feet mumbling incomprehensible string of words. She could feel the boy's gaze still on her face as she stood ready to leave.

"I'm leaving, we'll do the project tomorrow." she mumbled lowly before walking away.

"You actually like me don't you?" Koko stated with a hint of disbelief in his tone that made Sumire cringe. 'Damn it.'

Sumire stopped and turned back to Koko who was sporting a stupid grin with an amused gleam in his eyes. She opted on a glare to hide her embarrassment."No." 'Yes.'

If possible, his grin turned even wider. "I couldn't believe it. Since when?"

"Shut up, I don't even like you!" Sumire hissed. 'I can't believe I've liked this moron for 3 years.'

"Three years? Damn, where the hell have I been?"That sentenced seemed to have triggered something in her and she finally remembered that he could read minds.

Koko rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough Sherlock. I was wondering when you'll realize I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying but instead on what you were thinking. So going back, you like me right?"

"No." 'Yes.'

Koko tutted and shook his head as another grin flitted across his face. "See? Your thoughts say otherwise."

Sumire looked away, a blush on her face. "You don't have to rub it in." she grumbled.

"So it's true?"

"No." 'Yes'

"Come on, say it."

"No."

"Please?" Koko gave Sumire a puppy dog face.

"Don't make fun of me." Sumire growled as she opted to turn back again to leave.

Koko sighed, exasperated. "And there you go again, trying to get away. How many times have you tried that for today huh?"

Sumire halted in her tracks and glared at the boy. "I really hate you Yome."

"No, you don't. But do tell, what is the reason behind that one?"

Before Sumire could even open her mouth to speak, Koko burst out into boisterous peals of laughter.

'You read my mind again didn't you Yome?'

Koko sobered a little at the dark tone of Sumire's thoughts. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it. You actually thought walking away like that would be as per the words in your thoughts 'dramatic'. It was hilarious."

The glare on Sumire's face intensified. "Quit it, it's not even funny."

But Koko's laughing fit seemed like it won't be stopping anytime soon.

"I'm going and this time for real."

"Are you sure? This isn't because you wanted a dramatic exit right?"

Sumire raised her hand in goodbye. "Say whatever you want Yome. I'm done."

Koko panicked a little. He wasn't done talking to her. "If you don't get back here I'll tell everyone that you like me."

At that Sumire froze on her spot for a moment. 'And have everybody think that once again I have an unrequited love?'

Koko winced a little at that.

"Permy?"

Sumire continued walking. "I don't care anymore. I'd like to see you try. Shout it to the whole world for all I care."

'Maybe this is my karma for being mean to a lot of people.'

"It's not unrequited Permy."

Sumire stopped again and Koko jogged to catch up to her. She faced him, a careful mask in place. She sighed. "I don't need your pity."

"I'm not giving it to you."

"Then why are you still here even if I already said the conversation was done?"

"I-"

"You just want to rub it in my face don't you?"

"Sumire-"

"You know what? Fine, I like you. Maybe even love you for that matter. Are you happy?"

"Yes, I-"

"Good. Now can you please leave me alone? I want to be alone when I cry. I don't know why, maybe it was just me. Or maybe it was because it was you that's why it hurts so much. It's even more painful than Natsume's rejection." Sumire knew she was babbling and she could feel the tears threatening to spill but nonetheless she just want everything to be out before she allow depression to eat her. Anyway, she'll be alright by the next monday. "You know what? I really need to go before the dam, which are my eyes, broke." She chuckled humorlessly at her attempted joke.

"You're one weird and crazy girl you know that?"

"I know that's why I'm going before you can think of other words to add to that."

"You didn't even let me finish my sentences."

"What's the use anyway?"

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"A sorry for my broken heart?"

"No."

"I'm good at hiding my thoughts about my feelings towards you don't you think?" she smiled wanly.

Koko smiled too. "That was random but yes. Good thing you slipped then or else I would still be wondering whether or not I should confess."

"Con...fess?" She frowned. "To who are you-Don't tell me-" Her eyes widen as realization finally struck her like a bullet train.

"You actually like me too." She stated while trying to suppress the smile that was threatening to arise.

"No." Sumire frowned, her heart falling at the pit of her stomach at the thought of her making a fool out of herself by making the wrong assumption.

"You don't?"

Koko nodded his smile still in place. "I don't like you. I love you. "

At that, the lost gleam in her eyes returned and a smile broke through her features.

'Am I dreaming?'

"No Permy, you certainly are not."

A stupid grin caught up with her lips at a thought. Koko's eyes widen.

"And you tell me I was dramatic. You like me too all along. Analyzing the conversation tells me you are actually a hopeless romantic after all. You didn't want to have an easy confession and blah blah blah, you even made me want to cry, yada yada yada...when in the end it all boils down to you still confessing too."

Koko frowned a bit and rolled his eyes. "Yes yes, whatever Permy. But aren't we supposed to kiss already? I mean, the confession part is done and all right? The next part is kissing." And with that Koko shut his eyes, pouted and made kissing sounds while nearing Sumire's face.

She shot out of his reach immediately while laughing gleefully. Koko decided he liked this laugh more than her usual attention-seeking boisterous laughter.

"Stop it Yome. You aren't even my boyfriend."

"But we already confessed. Doesn't that mean we are already a couple?"

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Do you still want to go to the whole courting part first before I declare we're official? Besides, I confessed. You, on the other hand didn't."

Koko sighed and looked at Sumire seriously.

"Don't glare at me Yome."

"I'm not!"

Sumire glared.

"Fine fine. I'm doing this properly."

"Good."

"Sumire I loved you since we were in middle school. You were-still is- obnoxious and pushy and demanding but nevertheless I still like you. You are the apple of my eye and no one will ever replace you in my heart. Will you be my girlfriend? And please call me Koko?"

Sumire rolled her eyes. "That was uncalled for. You actually sound like you were going to propose to me." Sumire laughed.

Koko shrugged. "Can't be helped, that's what my heart tells me."

Sumire giggled and gave him a peck in his cheek. "You really are a hopeless romantic. And yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Koko pouted. "That's the only thing I get? You love me and all I get is a peck? Come on; don't be selfish I want a real kiss."

Sumire tutted. "Nah-uh. That's all for now. Besides, we are still a new couple. If you really want those kisses then you'll have to earn them through hard work."

"But-"

Sumire raised an eyebrow. "Do I hear any complaint?"

Koko sighed. "No ma'am..."

"Good."

"I love you Sumire." He mused.

Sumire smiled. "Love you too, Koko."

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first published story and I'm not really hoping for a lot but reviews are going to be much appreciated. Besides its just a small click away... So review? :))


End file.
